The Right Kind of Wrong
by BloodyTink
Summary: Jessica gave Jason her blood after finding him on the side of the road wounded in 4x04. Soon they can't stop thinking about each other. Is it because of the blood or is there something between them they didn't know existed? Smut scene in chapter 4!
1. Touched by an Vampire Angel

Chapter 1 Touched By An Vampire Angel

Jason never ran so hard in his life, not even in his old football days. Of course none of his teammates were were-panthers or tried to rape him. Crystal *Meth* Norris was without a doubt the worst fucking mistake he ever made. He thought he met the perfect girl, but he was wrong, again!

He just couldn't catch a break.

When he was sure that he was good distance away from Hot Shot, he slowed his pace and started walking. Jason hoped and prayed, god did he pray, that he would find a road or some signs of life because he didn't know how much longer he would last. He still had the bites marks from when Crystal and Filton started chewing on him like he was a piece of meat. By the time he finally found a road it was already night. Jason felt his body giving out as he started puking his guts out and then passing out.

As Jason was slipping in and out unconsciousness, he made one last ditch prayer to...frankly he didn't give a fuck who it was, as long as someone actually heard him.

_Sweet God, holy Buddha, Harry Potter almighty, I don't want to die! If this your way of telling me that I'm still doing something wrong with my life, it *fucking* worked! But couldn't you have found an easier way of telling me? One that doesn't involve me being gang raped by a bunch of shit for brains hillbillies? _

And then everything went dark.

He wasn't sure how long he was out but he started to hear voices. One voice in particular.

_"Jason drink."_

Jason opened his eyes and saw of all things, Jessica, his best friend's vampire girlfriend. She had her wrist to his mouth telling him to drink her blood. Sookie told him how when she was beaten by the Rattrays that Bill gave her his blood to heal. Too weak to argue he started drinking like it was a cold bottle of beer. He started to feel his wounds begin to heal.

"Come on, Jess. Let's get him in the truck" Hoyt said, grabbing his legs.

Jessica grabbed his arms as they carefully carried him to the back of the truck.

"I'll stay with him" Jessica said, sitting next to Jason.

Hoyt nodded in thanks and quickly got behind the wheel. Jessica pulled Jason's head into her lap and started stroking his hair. It was strange finding Jason on the side of the road like this. No one has seen him days. It looked like he went through five rounds with a wild cat and lost. Who could have done this?

"You're going to be okay, Jason." Jessica whispered to him.

"Don't let...Crystal, she..."

Crystal? Jason's girlfriend? She did this? That bitch! Jessica only knew about Crystal from what Hoyt told her. She suddenly had the urge to rip the cat skank's throat out. How could anyone do this to someone they loved?

"Don't worry. You're safe now. She's never gonna hurt you again."

For the first time in days, he felt relief. If he wasn't about to pass out again he would kiss her, and there's also that little thing about her being his best friend's girl. He felt himself drifting to sleep with dreams of a certain vampire angel to keep him company.


	2. Special

Chapter 2 Special

Jessica was at Merlotte's ready to start the night shift. She was actually a little excited because Sam had promoted her to waitress. Finally no more hostess. She could use some good news. Things with Hoyt lately haven't been so great. Every time Hoyt tried to be intimate with her, she would just pull away like he had fleas or something. It was wasn't his fault. She still felt guilty about glamoring him after she told him that she drank another guy's blood down at Fangtastia.

"Waitress" a voice called out to her.

Turned to see Tara and a brunette sitting in her section. When did Tara get back in town, she wondered.

Jessica would have to worry about her love life later, she had to get to work. Jessica pulled out her pad and pen, ready to write down their order when she felt a chill run down her spine.

J_ason, she thought._

Bill mentioned something like this would happen. Apparently when you give a human your blood it let's you feel what they feel and right now Jason was scared out of his fucking mind. Without a second thought, she rushed out of Merlotte's at vampire speed. She found Jason in the woods, acting like a scared rabbit.

"Jason! It's okay. It's just me" Jessica assured him.

"Jess? What the hell are you doing here" he asked, scared and confused.

"I sensed your fear."

"What" he asked, still confused.

"Oh! It's because I gave you my blood. It's like there's a bit of me that's still inside you. I'll always be able to find you and save you. It's pretty cool, huh?" she declared.

"No! I've got enough going on inside me. I don't need you in there too."

After Jessica was able to calm him down, she decided to stay with him. Sam will probably be mad at her for leaving her shift but Jason was her only concern right now. They laid there in the clearing, looking up at the night sky. The moon was full and yet Jason was still Jason. No fur. No tail. No nothing.

"How long has it been now" Jessica asked him.

Jason pulled out his pocket watch to check the time.

"Almost an hour" he said.

Jessica noticed the inscription inside.

"Who's Earl" she asked.

"My granddaddy. Gran gave it to him as a birthday gift. I haven't seen this bad boy in over twenty years. The last time I held it I was six-years-old and granddaddy promised me I could have it when I got older" Jason smiled at the memory.

"How did you get the watch then? Didn't you say he disappeared or something" she asked confused.

Jason suddenly grew silent. Should he tell her? If he told her, she could run off and drain his sister before he could blink. But then he right away felt guilty for even thinking that. She was risking her job just to make sure he didn't turn into a Were-Kitty. The least he could do was being honest with her.

"Wow" Jessica said, after Jason's story.

"Yeah. I wish I was there though. I just wanted to see him one last time before..." Jason trailed off, then he turned to Jessica serious. "You can't tell anyone about Sookie, not even Hoyt. I mean, he's my best friend and all but..."

"I promise. Even though she and Bill broke up, she's still my friend. And you don't have to worry about me telling Hoyt. We haven't been talking much these days" Jessica admitted.

"Why? Did you two have a fight" Jason asked concerned.

Jessica grew quiet and Jason decided not to push the subject any further. It was none of his business what went on in their relationship. Yet the look on Jessica's face, bothered him for some reason. He didn't like seeing her unhappy. He turned his eyes back to the sky. The full moon shined down on him but felt nothing.

"It ain't gonna happen" he said, stating the obvious.

"What?"

"I ain't turning. Those Hot Shot fuckers are so dumb that can't make a Were-Panther right" Jason said, discouraged.

"You actually sound disappointed" Jessica pointed out.

Why isn't he happy? He should be doing cart wheels right about now.

"After all this it kinda feels like a let down" he explained.

I mean, he was kidnapped and violated by those fucking hicks, and it was all for nothing!

Suddenly a thought popped into his head, "Hey! If you could go back to being the way you were before, would you?"

Jessica was a little caught off guard by his question. It was strange hearing Jason ask her anything personal. Honestly this was the first time in... well ever, that they had a conversation for more than two minutes. It was kind of nice.

"Um, no" she answered.

She noticed the surprised look on his face. She started to explain.

"Don't get me wrong, it ain't easy. I never see the sun. I'm always hungry. I have all these feelings and urges and I don't even understand them half the time, but...it's exciting."

"I'm fast and I am strong and there ain't no one that can hurt me... and I smell... and I taste things in a way that I never thought that was possible. It's kinda hard to explain. But my old world was about that big" she held up her thumb and index finger together to prove her point "and now it's endless."

_Pretty much untouchable, he thought._

"You know growing up with Sook. I got my ass beat, sticking up for her at school, you know? But part of me always wondered, why she get all special? Why not me?"

He loved his little sister, he really did. But there were times he would wonder what it would be like to be her, to be able to read people's minds, or shoot light from your hands. That would be cool. Hell, he's even wonder what it would be like to be a vampire, or a werewolf.

Jessica couldn't help but let out a short laugh. She looked at him in disbelief, like he just told her the world was actually flat.

"Jason you were like a football star, right? Hoyt told me that you slept with every pretty girl within a hundred miles. Look at you. How can you not think that you're special?

Jason wasn't the bashful type but hearing Jessica saying all these things about him, he was pretty sure his cheeks would be bright red right about now. Not to mention the way she was looking at him. He's seen that look before on the women he's been with, right before they...

Uh oh!

He just realized that he was in the woods, alone, with a pretty girl. A pretty _vampire_ girl, who was dating his best friend. Warning bells were going off in his head and he decided to leave before something happened.

"Yeah, you're right. Sometimes words just come out of my face and I've got no idea what they mean" he said getting up.

"Jason wait, I..." Jessica started to say. She didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. She was just being a good friend.

"Jess", he cut her off, as she gets up as well "thanks for babysitting me and all, but I'm not turning into a Were-Panther. I'm just good old Jason Stackhouse. Your boyfriend's best buddy."

He gives her a playful punch in the arm.

"It was...nice...talking...to...you" Jason said, nervously.

"You too" she answered.

They head in the opposite directions but turn back to each other.

"Hey, can we maybe not tell Hoyt about this" she asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna say the same thing."

"Good yeah, because Hoyt would totally freak out" she said at the same time.

"Because we don't want him to worry about nothing" he said at the same time.

They gave out a nervous laugh.

"Well, good night Jess" he said, walking back to his house.

Jessica watched Jason leave and whispered "Night Jason."

Nothing happened. They did nothing wrong. All they did was talk. So did she feel guilty? Jessica shook her head and headed back to Merlotte's before Sam fired her.

As Jason was walking back to his house he looked up at the full moon and remembered something his mama said to him once, _"Weird things happen on a full moon."_

You got that right, he thought.

He was surprised that Jessica, of all people, would be there for him when he was in trouble. It was actually nice getting to know her better. She's almost always around Hoyt or sometimes Vampire Bill or working the night shift at Merlotte's. He hoped that Hoyt realized what a great girl Jessica is.

I mean she's smart, beautiful, and really... special.

When Jason realized that he was thinking things he shouldn't be thinking, he ran the rest of the way home, planning on doing a hundred push ups.


	3. Love, Life and Silver Chains

Chapter 3 Love, Life and Silver Chains

It was ten in the morning and Bill and Jessica were wide awake.

Normally they would dead to the world, well deader, but they were strapped to their beds with silver chains. Bill explained to her that a witch named Antonia, who died during the Spanish Inquisition, had come back from the dead to destroy all vampires. From what she learned about the witch she was pretty powerful. When she was burned at the stake, she and her coven casted a spell to make vampires within 20 miles walk out into the sun. As much as the silver was burning against her skin like a motherfucker, she understood Bill was just trying to save them the best way he knew how.

So here she was locked up and chained like an animal, waiting for inevitable. She could feel the blood dripping out of her ears. They haven't said anything since they chained themselves up. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

At first it was nice, the silence. It gave her the chance to think about things. She thought about her old life and her new one. As a human she was just another face in the crowd but as a vampire she could be whoever she wanted.

Then she started thinking about the day she met Hoyt. He was the first guy she ever loved. When he found out she was a vampire he didn't care. It wasn't her fangs he was interested in, just her smile. She thought about all the obstacles they've been through just to be together. Hoyt's overbearing mother. God, she hated that woman! Then there was the time she accidentally killed that truck driver. Even after killing someone, Hoyt forgave her.

When they moved in together she never felt so happy. She thought that things were going to be okay from now on. But she should have known nothing last forever.

She starting thinking about the past couple of weeks. They've been fighting a lot, a whole lot actually. One of the fights they had was when Hoyt refused to take her blood, when she tried giving him some after he got beat up outside Fangtasia for defending her honor. She was just trying to help him heal faster and he had the fucking nerve to call her blood 'shit'.

She was so upset she went to Fangtasia hopping to run into that guy from before. She just wanted to forget about Hoyt for a while, have a little fun and have someone to snack on. After admitting to him about what she did, she glamored him into forgetting. She felt really guilty after that.

Suddenly all thoughts of Hoyt disappeared and they were now focused on Jason. She remembered the night she and Hoyt found him in the middle of the road. He looked so scared and beaten. She gave him some of her blood to heal him. If she ever meets the slut that did that to him, she was going to test the theory if cats really do have nine lives.

Then she thought about the night she kept Jason company in the woods. They waited for him to turn into a were-panther but nothing happened. He was still Jason. It was strange. In all the time she's known him, it was her first time getting _know_ him, like_ really_ know him. Everything she's learned about Jason was from the stories Hoyt told her about them growing up together. To actually have some actual one on one time was just something else. It was kind of amazing.

Oh, fuck! Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!

She shouldn't be thinking that way about Jason. He was her boyfriend's best friend.

She needed a distraction. She needed to talk Bill. Talking to Bill might help.

"What's it gonna feel like? Do you know" she asked Bill.

"We won't be able to control our bodies. Whether our minds will be conscious I do not know" he answered.

Oh my god, she thought.

It's one thing to be under someone's control, but to be aware of what's happening and not being able to stop it scared the shit out of her.

Bill slowly and painfully turned his head to look over at Jessica.

"I'm sorry" he announced. Jessica looked at him with surprised. "I have caused you so much suffering in your human life and now in this one."

"No. I don't want you to ever be sorry. I've lived more with you than I ever would've with my human parents. I never thanked you for that" she declared.

At first she resented Bill for turning her into a monster. But as time passed she grew to really love and respect him. He was more of a father to her than her human one ever was. Bill didn't beat her for her mistakes or belittle her for her ideas. He encouraged her and valued her opinions.

"We will survive this. Just think about the life you'll go back to, think of Hoyt" Bill said.

Oh god, Hoyt!

"I don't know if I can go back to him. He loves me. Bill, he loves me so much it hurts to even think about it...but I don't love him the same" Jessica admitted.

As hard as it was to admit it, but she knew it was the truth. She's tried to deny it. She's tried to convince herself that they were just going through a rough patch and just needed time to work things out. But she was so sick and tired of pretending. They wanted different things. Hoyt wanted the simple things in life, wife and kids and a house with a white picket fence. Jessica wanted her freedom. She wanted to see the world and learn more about her new vampire heritage.

"Is there someone else" Bill asked.

"No! I mean...maybe, but I... I don't know" she declared. Bill was staring at her and she couldn't lie to him, not now.

"I gave my blood to Jason. He was hurt real bad not too long ago. I know you told me about what happens when you give a human your blood and it will pass but...I've seen this whole different side to him, Bill. I'm like one of the few people to see him vulnerable, it's like he trust me" she admitted.

"You should feel honored. Having a human's trust, especially that of a Stackhouse, is the greatest honor there is. But whatever you do, don't take it for grated. Once you lose that trust, you'll never get it back" Bill confessed.

Jessica didn't know the whole story behind Bill and Sookie's break up, but she knew that Bill didn't something really bad. Maybe someday they could work things out but only time would tell.

"This is so fucked up! I'm wrapped in sliver talking to you about messed up love life. I'm suppose to be in love yet I'm talking about someone else. I think if I was still human I would love Hoyt like that. I-I know that I would but I don't have a human heart anymore."

"Yes, you do. If you've fallen out of love with him it doesn't mean you've lost your humanity. We are, at our core, human" Bill said.

"It's a humans fault we're burning like bacon" she sneered.

"And she was driven to it by the acts of vampires. All these years we indulge our murderous impulses called it our nature. How can we not expect reprisal?" Bill wondered.

"Who cares who started it? She's hell bound on killing us. We have to kill her first."

"Solving killing with killing is what lead us to this. I have had 175 years on this Earth and I've accomplished so little good. If we survive...when we survive the day, I will put a stop to it" he said sadly.

"But you have done good. You made me. And when we survive the day. I'm going to eat that fucking witch. Starting with her face" Jessica said firmly.

She saw from the corner of her eye, Bill smiling at her with fatherly pride.

_That's my girl, he thought._


	4. Breaking of Fragile Lines

Chapter 4 Breaking of Fragile Lines

**Author's Note: I just want to say to everyone thanks. I was just about to give up on this story but you've guys have been encouraging to continue. Major sex scene in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Jessica sat in the living room going through a box of her stuff, while drinking a bottle of True Blood. She hated her life. She had to deal with more shit in the last three days than she ever had since becoming a vampire a year ago. There was the vengeful witch that wanted to kill all vampires. She ended her relationship with Hoyt. He took the news really hard. He was yelling and saying all kinds of mean things. She had no idea that he was capable of such cruelty. Hoyt was the sweetest guy she ever met. And earlier tonight she just had sex with Jason.

Jason. Oh shit! Just the thought of him made her want to touch herself.

The day she almost met the sun Jason showed up in the nick of time and saved her. She was so grateful that she kissed him. The kiss was meant to show her gratitude but than they started making out on the floor. Man, Jason was a really good kisser. After that he carried her down below where he put the chains back on her.

When Hoyt kicked her out after their break up she headed over to Jason's. She needed someone to talk to and she thought Jason would understand. Unfortunately, when she told him she broke up with Hoyt he got upset. Of course he would be, she broke his best friend's heart. When she tried to talk to him about the kiss, he too took back his invitation. With nowhere else to go, she moved back in with her marker.

And just when she finally found some peace Jason shows up to drop off her things. Unbelievable! Hoyt talks all this shit about her yet he wasn't man enough to do it himself. God damn pussy! She didn't know how it happen but the next thing she knew they were fucking in the back of his truck. No wonder the women in this town wanted a go at him. He was like the fucking energizer bunny! But the moron had to ruin the moment with his guilt and asked her to glamour him, so he could forget.

Men! She took off, looking for someone to snack on. After an hour of not finding anyone worth eating she headed home and had a couple of True Bloods instead. She was just about done going through her box when she noticed one item missing.

_Where's my Taylor Swift CD, she thought._

**Meanwhile...**

Jason drove down the road that lead back to his house, trying to get as far away from Jessica as he could.

Oh fuck, Jessica! Just thinking about her was making his dick hard.

Jesus, he really messed up big time. He just had sex with his best friend's girlfriend. While technically ex-girlfriend, but still. It's rule number one in the best friends code book: you never _ever_ fuck your best friend's girl.

He was the worst friend in the world. Hoyt asked him to do one simple thing, drop off the box and leave. That's it! But what does he do? He fucks her. It's like his dick has a mind of it's own.

Jason finally reached his house he let out a sigh of relief. Home sweet home! It's the one place he actually felt safe. He decided not to see Jessica or Hoyt for a while. He couldn't be around either one of them. If he's around Hoyt, he's afraid he'll tell him everything and then end up with a broken nose. If he's around Jessica, he's afraid the minute she enters the room he'll end up fucking her senseless on the kitchen table.

Why does his life have to be so fucking complicated?

He was about to get out of the car when he noticed something on the passenger's seat. Jason picks it up to see what it is. It's Jessica's Taylor Swift CD. It must have fallen out of the box somehow. He should probably give it back to... no! No, he can't go back. Jason grabs the CD and heads inside. After grabbing a beer from the fridge, he puts the CD in his little CD player and pressed play. He lies down on the couch as the music began to fill the room.

What possesed him to listen to this girly crap was beyond him. One song on the track trigger of what happened a couple of hours ago. It was probably the best and worst moment of his life.

_*Flashback*_

_Jason approached Bill's front door with Jessica's box in his arms. He managed to cross off the 'For You Monster' written on the side. Even though Hoyt was hurting and he had a right to be pissed off, Jessica was hurting too. It couldn't have been easy for her to end their relationship. He didn't want her to feel any worse than she already did._

_**-You and I walk a fragile line**_

_**I have known it all this time**_

_**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**_

_**-It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet**_

_**And I can't trust anything now**_

_**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

_Drop off the box and leave, he reminded himself._

_He knocked on the door and waited. Soon Jessica answered. God, she looked beautiful. No! Focus Stackhouse._

_"Jason", Jessica said, surprised._

_"Um, where's the security," Jason asked curious._

_"Bill had an event at some hotel. What are you doing here", Jessica asked._

_Give her the damn box, you dumb shit, he thought._

_"This box is for you. It's all your stuff. Hoyt said... Hoyt said he wanted you to have them."_

_Jessica took the box with sadness._

_"Is that all he said", she asked._

_"Well, I might be paraphrasing a little bit", he confessed._

_Jessica placed the box on the table in front of her. Even though her back was to him, he could tell she was trying really hard not to cry. It broke his heart to see her like this. He wanted to pull her into his arms and let her know that everything was going to be okay, but he knew that touching lead to... other things._

_**-Oh, I'm holding my breath**_

_**Won't lose you again**_

_**Something's made your eyes go cold**_

_**-Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_"Jess? Are you all right," he asked._

_"I'm just fine", she replied._

_Translation: No, I'm not._

_Jason made a decision. As much as he loved Hoyt like a brother Jessica was also his friend and he would be there for her too._

_"If you ever need to talk..."_

_Jessica turned around and looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. Oh shit, not the puppy dog eyes._

_"Do you want to maybe come in", she asked._

_Jason's heart and cock were both screaming 'yes, fuck her already' but his head was screaming 'no, get the hell out of there!' He decided for once to listen to his head._

_"I don't think that's a good idea", he admitted._

_Jessica's face fell but she understood. He watched as he moved toward him but he stayed where he was. He didn't want her to think that he was afraid of her._

_"So...I'm gonna...I'm gonna go..." Jason declared._

_"Okay", she said._

_**-Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

_**-Stood there and watched you walk away**_

_**From everything we had**_

_**But I still mean every word I said to you**_

_Jason felt his heart pounding in his chest as she moved toward him and stared at him with those beautiful eyes. She slowly leaned forward but he quickly stepped back._

_"Good night", he said._

_He quickly ran back to his truck without looking back. As he reached in his pocket to pull out his car keys he heard a whooshing sound. Before he knew what was happening he was being pinned against the truck while a certain red head baby vamp attacked his lips. Jason grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him._

_"Jess, we can't do this", he told her._

_"Why not", she demanded._

_"You know why. I don't want to hurt Hoyt", Jason confessed._

_"I don't want to hurt him either but I can't help how I feel about you... I want you", she presses her body against his. "Don't you want me", she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck softly._

_"You have no idea", he groaned in pleasure._

_"Then take me. Take me now", Jessica moaned._

_Whatever will power he had left went out the window and soon he was the one pinning her against the truck and kissing her like a crazy man. Jason never felt more alive and more horny than he did at this very moment. Bodies grinding, hands everywhere. Without breaking the kiss they took their little make out session in the back of the truck. Jason takes off his jacket while Jessica practically rips his shirt off. She runs her hands over his bare chest. He lets out a groan as she starts leaving a trail of kisses._

_He turns her around, sliding off one of the straps of her dress, kissing her bare shoulder. He slides off the other strap, leaving her tits exposed to the cold air. Jessica's arms went up to lope around his neck as she felt him squeezing her tits and kissing the back of her neck. She grinds against his hard bulge letting him know that she wants him now._

_**-He would try to take away my pain**_

_**And he just might make me smile**_

_**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**_

_**-Oh, I'm holding my breath**_

_**Won't see you again**_

_**Something keeps me holding on to nothing**_

_**-Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

_Jason felt his pants getting tighter and he knew he needed release. He pushes her down on all fours, unzipped his pants releasing his hard member. He lifted Jessica's dress and practically ripped off her panties. Jessica gasped with surprised but it only turned her on even more. He grabbed her hips and rammed inside of her. She let out a cry of pain and pleasure. God, he was a lot bigger than Hoyt._

_He started thrusting in and out. Jason knew what he was doing was wrong but he just couldn't stop. It also didn't help that Jessica was screaming his name as he contiuned to pound into her._

_"Oh fuck! Harder! It feels so good!"_

_Jason was only to happy to oblige. He begins to thrust harder and harder. God, he's been with a lot women before, but he's never been a woman like Jessica. Not because she was a vampire but because she was different from the rest, she was special._

_"Get on top," he told her._

_He pulls out to lay on his back. Jessica pulls off his pants and climbs on top. She kisses him while rubbing her wet pussy against his hard cock._

_"You're so wet," Jason moaned._

_"You did that to me. Hoyt's never made me this wet," she confessed._

_He was about to comment but Jessica slides onto his dick and once again all thoughts of Hoyt disappear. She starts to rock her hips back and forth. He grabbed her ass as she repeated the process over and over again._

_**-Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**-Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

_**-I know, I know**_

_**I just know**_

_**You're not gone**_

_**You can't be gone, no**_

_"Yeah, ride me baby," he yelled._

_She started bouncing faster. He sat up and kissed her lips hard as they continued to fuck the shit out of each other. Jason gave her ass a good slap and slammed her down onto his dick over and over again. Jessica felt like was dying all over again only this time she would have died happy. He pulled her down and rolled them over so he was on top. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper within her._

_"Oh my god! Fuck me!" she screamed, meeting his thrusts with her hips._

_Their movements became more fierce and urgent. He let out a groan as he felt her nails racking across his back as he thrust into her._

_**-Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**Won't finish what you started**_

_**-Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't go back, I'm haunted**_

_"Fuck! Oh fuck! Jessica!"_

_With one last thrust he came inside her hard and she followed soon after screaming in pleasure and clinging on to him for dear life. Jason's arms gave out and collapsed on top of her. After a few minutes he rolled off her. They laid next to each other trying to processing what just happened._

_"Holy shit," Jessica exclaimed._

_"Holy shit," Jason agreed._

_Jessica saw this a beginning of something amazing, while Jason saw this as the end of a lifelong friendship.  
><em>

_*End of Flashback*_

The song ended and Jason decided to turn off the CD player, not wanting to hear any more. He goes into the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge. Man, he really wished he could forget what he did. Jessica said they did nothing wrong but they did. He didn't care how fucking good it was they betrayed Hoyt, _he_ betrayed Hoyt.

**-You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break**

**Never thought I'd see it**


	5. What Happens Now?

Chapter 5 What Happens Now?

**Author's Note: Man, season six is fucking insane but that's why I love this show. I miss all of my favorite characters, except for Bill. I used to like him in the beginning but the last few seasons he's being getting on my nerves. It's even worse now he's a "god." Will somebody kick Bill's ass already? I vote for Eric or the new guy Warlow. I thought Warlow was just a cold blooded killer that murdered Jason and Sookie's parents but I'm starting to like the guy.**

Jason fell on the couch panting and sweating with an equally sweaty Jessica lying on top of him. They just got have sex for the third or fourth time that night. So far they had sex on the bed, the kitchen, the shower, the floor, the coffee table.

"You were amazing," Jessica panted.

"Thanks. So were you. I mean, holy shit!" Jason exclaimed.

Jessica couldn't help but laugh. They stayed like that for a few minutes not saying anything but enjoying the silence and each other's company. It was Jessica that broke the silence first.

"What happens now," she asked softly.

Jason lets out a sigh. He knew this was coming and as much as he didn't want to, they had to talk about this. It was just they were both so happy that witch bitch was dead and she wasn't trying to kill vampires anymore. Eric and Bill took care of her. When Jason told Hoyt about him and Jessica, he didn't take the news very well. He had the bruises on his face to worth it. When Jessica came over dressed in that sexy Red Riding Hood costume he should have turned her away. He should have said no but once again his dick won in the end.

"I don't know. I mean, I lost my best friend. I feel so guilty for what I've done. Hoyt is like the brother I never had. I should regret what we've done but honestly... I would do it again," Jason admitted.

"I know. I feel the same way. Hoyt was the first guy I ever loved but I don't love him anymore. I tried so hard but I can't pretend anymore. I'm sick of living a lie," Jessica said.

"So does that mean we're dating now," Jason asked, playing with her hair.

"I don't know. I mean, do you want to? Do you want me as your girlfriend," she asked.

Jason thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I won't say yes, but I won't say no. I think we should play it by ear and see they it takes us," Jason said.

"That's not a bad idea."

"I have my moments," he joked.

Jessica leaned him and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes before Jason had to breathe.

"Sun will be up in a couple hours," he reminded her.

"I know but I don't want to leave," she moaned against his lips.

Jason rolled them over so that he was on top. He rubbed his hard cock against her already wet pussy.

"One for the road," he asked hopefully.

"Shut up and fuck me already," she moaned.

Without another word he shoves his cock inside as hard as he could. Jessica screamed in pleasure as he fills her up.

"Oh god harder!"

She grabs onto his shoulders as he starts to pound away.

Unknown to them they were being watched.

It's been almost two weeks since Crystal last saw Jason. She knew that he was angry for what her and her family had done to him but it was to save her kind. She thought if she gave him enough time he would realize that they were meant to be together. Jason was chosen to be their Ghost Daddy and she was meant to be his mate. She watched as Jason fucked Jessica over and over again. Jason was hers and she wasn't gonna let some undead slut take her man.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for a taking so long to update this story. I've been trying to speed this story along trying to keep up with the timeline of the show while adding some stuff of my own. But no matter what happens on the show, in my story Jason and Jessica end up together. That I can promise you.**


End file.
